


Hell Was The Journey (But It Brought me Heaven)

by lovelacegsl



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacegsl/pseuds/lovelacegsl
Summary: Amy and Laurie through the years
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Amy March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Hell Was The Journey (But It Brought me Heaven)

She's 9 years old when her sister first bring him home, he is handsome and charming. Theodore Laurence but he insists that they call him Laurie, he's making a science project with Jo for school

"Not now Amy, go away" Jo says while she sits at the attic discussing with Laurie what they are going to do, he smiles apologetic towards her. She huffs and leaves angry, she doesn't talks to Jo for the whole week 

He spends time at their house, lots of it. It's horrid, he is just there for Jo or when he's not with Jo he's ruffling her hair or tugging her braids, she glares at him but he leaves laughing 

Amy feels so alone, just because she's 9 years old doesn't mean she shouldn't have friends, which she does but they're not at her house all the time. She just wishes they would stop looking at her like a baby 

That changes when they spend their first christmas together, Laurie walked in just in time for breakfast holding a black bag on his shoulder to put under their tree like Santa Claus. A book for Jo, gloves for Meg, music sheets for Beth and a set of pencils for Amy 

"I heard you like drawing" He said when she opened her present, the first thing she did with them was a drawing of him. 

~

"I picture you guys with different colors" Laurie said while they sat on the backyard of the March household, Amy sat next to him in a hammock while they swing 

"How so?" Beth asked, she was wearing shorts it was a hot summer day and hot air was blowing in her skin 

"Yeah, you are purple, Jo is red, Meg is green and Amy is blue" He said tucking the ribbon on the end of Amy's braid in his finger which was a baby blue ribbon, her favorite color 

"You are so weird" Jo said and snorted, Laurie frowned at her and she sympathized with him people at school often called her that 

"That's not bad" Amy said in defense of their neighbor whom smiled at her and unmade one of the ribbons of her braids and wrapped it around his wrist, she complained but he sprinted out of the hammock before she could do anything about it 

"Give it back!" Amy yelled at him running after him around the backyard, soon enough Jo and Beth joined them 

~

One day she's bored so she asks Hannah if they can make cinnamon rolls, which she agrees with since she loves baking almost as much as she does 

She helps to make the dough with dainty fingers while Hannah instructed her how to do it, baking was something she really enjoyed, making it, the smell of it and most importantly eating it 

They've done more than enough for everyone so Amy offered to take some to the Laurences, Hannah agreed and put some of them into a tupper 

She knocked on the house of the Laurences and waited a few moments, frowning wondering if they weren't home. Their car was there so they must be home. Mr. Laurence opened the door and blinked down at her after his face broke in a smile 

"Oh Amy! Get in" He said in that gentle voice she always had admired, she wished she had a nice voice, too

"Oh I just stepped by to get this for Laurie" She said offering him the tupper, he opened it to see the things inside, he smiled widely 

"He's studying with his tutor but I'll get this to him" He said closing the tupper slowly 

"There's some there for you, too and for the tutor that I don't know yet" She smiled awkwardly and the old man chuckled 

"I'm sure they'll taste as amazing as they smell" She blushed under his compliment and dropped her gaze to her feet "Thank you Amy" She smiled and skipped to her house happily knowing the old man had liked the detail

~

Someone kicks their front door open and Laurie stands there, red jeans a bright yellow button down and a black cape, Amy snorted and returned to put glitter on the side of her face. 

"I'm the yoyo master" He said and opened his arms throwing his cape back 

"Who is that from?" Beth asked and Jo seemed to be thinking, Laurie waited until she catched up and when she did she started laughing uncontrollably 

Amy was a faerie, Beth a doll, Jo... she didn't know who Jo was but she was wearing a suit and well Laurie was the yoyo master whoever that was from 

"It's from that vine isn't it?" Beth asked and stood up to help Amy with her braids, Amy tilts her head at her curiously "I'll show it to you later" Amy shrugged feeling left out, her sister rubbed her hands on her shoulders 

She missed Meg but she thought she was too old to go trick or treating with them, she had pouted but left her alone while she talked with some Moffat girl over the phone 

"And what are you? A princess?" Laurie asked coming behind her and tugged her braid, without turning to look back at him she slapped his hand away "Ow!" 

"No, I'm a faerie yoyo man" She retorted placing the braid back in place and meeting his eyes through the mirror 

"Yoyo master" He corrected amused tilting his head to a side and she was vaguely remembered of a sunny day and her blue ribbon wrapped loosely around his wrist, he never gave it back "What?" He asked when he noticed her staring, she shook her hand and was about to mention her ribbon when Jo yelled for Laurie 

"Teddy, let's go!" Jo yelled and she sighed scooping Beth out of the couch with her hand

~

They are at the zoo, Beth's arm in her arm as they trail behind Jo, Laurie and Meg. Marmee and Mr. Laurence staying behind saying they were going to set up a blanket for them to eat while they watch the animals 

She stands beside Laurie while they admire a couple of elephants, her eyes widen when one jumps on top of the other, Jo laughs while Meg whimps in disgust. Laurie tucks her under his arm and covers her eyes with his hand

His hand stayed on her eyes as he walked her away from the elephants, he dropped his hand and she smiled widely when she looked at three llamas 

"We saw elephants mating!" Jo says when they go back to Marmee and Mr. Laurence, laughing with Beth looking amused beside her 

"It was disgusting" Meg whined sitting down beside Mr. Laurence and tugging Beth along with her 

"I didn't even see anything" Amy said taking a seat beside a looking amused Marmee on the blanket 

"You're welcome" Laurie said taking a chopped sandwich from a tray and whines when Amy throws a popcorn at him 

~

It was a hot day when Meg says goodbye, she's going on a road trip with some of her friends for two weeks, John, Laurie's tutor which is conveniently Meg's age, stands sadly watching her part

"Come back to us" Jo says cradling her sister's face in her hands, Amy pushes Jo's hands off noting that Meg looked annoyed 

"It's just a trip" Meg said and Amy wrapped her arms around her older sister and sighed when Meg squeezed her 

"Be safe" She whispered at her sister's ear, she nodded and walked over to Beth to say goodbye. With little skips she walked over to John and tugged his hand in hers because he looked sad 

He looked down at her in surprise but then smiled at the youngest sister

"You're sad because Meg is leaving?" He nodded and looked around, his palm pressed against Amy's as if somehow she was his little sister now and they were walking through narrow corridors 

"Of course I'm sad, she's my friend" She lifted her eyebrow at him "What?" 

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid" She chided and he giggled at her 

"I never said you were" He said looking down at her with a charming smile, she never found anything wrong with John. He was caring and nice to her but Jo always seemed to find his faults just because he liked Meg. Which waved at them one last time before getting in the car 

She waved goodbye with her free hand, with the corner of her eyes she saw as Jo kneeled briefly and gave Laurie an ugly ring, those cheap ones you get at gumball machines. However she concentrated on Meg and John holding her hand, she wanted them to marry or at least make things official, he always felt like an older brother to her it wouldn't be hard to adjust. 

~

She sits at the bleachers of Laurie's school laughing as he runs around confused, it was a chilly night and everyone had refused to come to see Laurie's failed attempt to play soccer and just out of pity she accepted 

He was wearing a green and white uniform, shinguards that looked ridiculously big on his thin shins, she never thought she would look at him like that, sweaty and confused with ridiculous uniforms but she didn't disliked it at all 

She cheered at him and he turned to look at her with a sheepish grin, running towards the ball. She never understood soccer, running around for a ball to score a goal seemed pretty stupid to her 

She laughed when he tripped and fell to the grass drawing some dirty looks towards her, she thought she could get used to this if he stayed on the team she would make sure she would be his number one cheerleader

She passed him a bottle of water in the time out and he thanked her sitting next to her on the bleachers 

"Why did no one tell me this was exhausting?" He asked mainly to himself but Amy chucked 

"I mean, what were you expecting" She said and wrapped her arms around herself, he wiped the sweat from his forehead 

"You cold?" He asked and she nodded, he looked through his backpack and extracted a a hoodie that smelled like him, she put it on and he smiled towards her. Always spoiling her as if she was a little girl, she didn't mind though 

"Good luck" She said to him before he jogged back to the grass even though she sensed he didn't wanted to, she had some money she would invite him ice cream after if he would let her 

Which he did, they sat on a small table even though Marmee had already sent her a message to come back home. Amy ate her vainilla ice cream and Laurie his chocolate one 

"If they ask, you tell them I was great playing" Amy laughed and shook her head in amusement 

"Not a chance, are you staying on the team?" She asked licking her spoon and he shook his head 

"Not a chance" He repeated and she laughed loudly "You were a great cheerleader though" 

~

Amy's buzzing with happiness when Mr. Laurence invites them to a road trip to Rhoad Island in summer. She leaves her two backpacks on the trunk of the van and climbs on the back seat with Beth watching gravity falls on Laurie's phone since he had unlimited data 

They spent almost a whole day on the car passing back and forth bags of chips and every kind of sweets and drinks

When they arrived Mr. Laurence led them to an expensive hotel and rented two rooms, one for the Marches and the other for him and Laurie 

The first stop was the beach, Amy was wearing a denim short with a bikini yellow top sitting at a blanket with Beth, Meg and Mr. Laurence while Jo and Laurie ran towards the sea 

She sketched Laurie's back, his shoulder blades and lanky shoulders and his black hair. Blushing when Meg teased her about it 

She felt happy, everyone around her was happy with bright smiles and more so when she ran towards the water with Beth's hand in hers 

Even though she was scared of the ocean she got in, laughing when Meg took a picture of her and Beth with her polaroid 

She remembered thinking, I never want to leave, that same night wrapped in a blanket beside the campfire as Mr. Laurence told them stories of his younger years, laughing when Laurie snuggled himself beside her 

"Jo won't share her blanket" He muttered and she lifted her blanket letting him wrap it around his shoulders, his arm wrapped vaguely around her hip 

~

When she gets back to school she enrolls herself in cheerleading much to Laurie's insistence, it's total bonkers. 

Days of training and trying to make her do a split, tons of cartwheels and squats, she gets back home in a bad mood almost every day after practice but at least it would do her body some good 

Even though she didn't thought she didn't needed much change about herself except for her nose and huge forehead 

It was her first time in a show and her skin prickles with nervousness, she looks at the bleachers and there's Jo, Laurie, Marmee and Beth even though she insisted they needn't to come, but they still did 

She looked up to find all of them staring at her as if they could make her do it all right just by their power of will 

It was a simple routine, nothing much just for the soccer team Laurie had deserted on his first game. She was wearing the uniform, green and white with golden letters, mini skirt and long sleeved shirt, she thought she looked pretty. Bethie said she did 

She was grinning by the end of the routine and she liked the sort of... power when everyone applaused at her split at the end 

She feels happiness swelling in her chest when she looks up breathing heavily at her family that was looking down at her with pride and smiles and laughs 

After the show Laurie takes her to eat burgers even if it's almost 9 pm and even after Jo's complaints saying that he needed to repay her fo the time of the soccer game 

She blushes when the waitress says they make a fine couple and when she leaves she laughs about it with Laurie, they spend little time together but when they do she tries to enjoy it as much as she can 

"Are you staying on the team?" He asked after sipping his chocolate milkshake, she shrugged 

"I don't know, I did liked it but it was exhausting" He takes his time to answer and when he does it startles her 

"You should, the uniform looks good on you" She frowns and he blushes when he notices what it sounded like what he just said, she barks out a laugh to cut the tension building on 

"Does it?" He nodded and popped a french fry into his mouth "I'll stay on the team if you go back to soccer" She proposed and he groaned throwing a french fry to her hair "Come on it wasn't so bad" She lied 

"It was, it really was" She glared at him with coldness and he sighed "Fine then, I'll speak with the coach" She smiled in triumph 

They walk on cobblestone towards her house when her mother sent them a message to get back, she stops them three houses away from hers and he looks down at her with one eyebrow lifted in question 

"Can I ask for a favor?" Her heart stammering on her ribs and he nodded looking concerned at her 

"Of course" 

"Well I was thinking, you know I've never had my first kiss before and..." He frowned at her and she shut up, pursuing her lips feeling embarrassed 

She thought about how creepy she was being, asking her neighbor that is three years older than her to be her first kiss but his expression changed into something calm, he always knew Amy was bold but it was almost never directed towards him 

"Well I haven't kissed anyone either" He said shrugging, she mimics his shrug not finding anything to answer to that "Sure" He said and it sounded more of a question, she turned so she was facing him and looked up at him 

He placed his hands carefully on her thin waist and bended until his breath was ghosting on her lips, she fists a hand on his hair as she sees in movies but she doesn't plaster their bodies together 

His lips are warm on hers and she tries to ignore the warm feeling that settled on her stomach. At first she isn't sure what to do, but then he steps in closer with his hands on her waist pressing her closer to his body making her head tip back, she moved her lips against his, her eyelashes fluttering relishing on the warmth of his body close to hers 

It was messy and inexperienced but not unpleasant at all. He tastes of chocolate and she of vainilla, she frowns when his tongue nudged her lips open and made a sound from her throat even if she tried not to when his tongue made contact with hers and pulled back when his hands tightened on her waist 

She stepped back completely out of his touch and laughed at his flushed cheeks "Not bad for a first one" She said trying to calm her racing heart, tilting her head to the side and he smiled at her, she never noticed how his eyes wrinkle when he smiled before 

"Not bad" He agrees 

~

Laurie sat next to her by the lake eating ham sandwiches in a blanket, he said he was hungry and Amy didn't felt like getting into the lake. Beth and Jo on the lake splashing water at each other 

She bit her sandwich and Laurie shook his head splashing water to her face from his damp hair 

"Laurie!" She yelped and he laughed taking the sandwich out of her hand and carried her bride style towards the water even though she yelped and complained to him to put her down 

He was still grabbing her by her waist even when they were in the water, he was laughing with Jo at her but she couldn't find her footing, he had left her far away from the shore 

"Guys" Beth warned and they stopped their laughing to turn to look at Amy whom was fighting her way to stay breathing 

"Amy, Amy!" Laurie was the first one to react and she felt some hands grabbing her hips, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She coughed some water that made its way to her throat 

"You're a cad!" She yelled at him when he brought her out of the water again, he was looking down at her with concern in his hazel eyes. She rolled her eyes and wrapped a towel around her 

"Amy I'm sorry" He said honestly and she shrugged 

"It's whatever" He pursued his lips and went back to the water 

The next day she found a lobster stuffed animal on her bed with a small note with a single word, 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 

~

One night Beth wakes up in the middle of the night taking deep breaths, her face red and coughing blood. Amy frantically woke up her mother who took her to the place she worked leaving her sisters behind in the house 

It's three am and they haven't come back yet, she sat at the couch with Jo beside her with her leaning her head on her shoulder, Meg being the heavy sleeper she is hadn't woke up 

They didn't came back for the whole night and the morning and when they did, they didn't. It was just Marmee 

She was diagnosed with lung cancer. Her world crumbled around her, she sped upstairs and laid on Beth's bed sobbing refusing to leave it to go to school 

Someone knocked on her door "Go away!" She yelled and hugged Beth's pillow 

"I'm not going away" Laurie's voice said, begrudgingly she stood up not caring that her face must be red and puffy, she unlocked the door and walked to the bed again 

"Lock it" She said when Laurie entered the room, he did and sat down next to her. She stayed silent while she wrapped the blanket around her looking at the floor 

"Hey, it's going to be okay" He said in a gentle voice 

"How do you know?" She asked and he placed a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him to be met with his warm hazel eyes 

"My grandfather offered to pay for the chemo" Her chest swelled with hope and she lunged herself at Laurie's arms, they stayed in the embrace longer than they should have, she could feel his every fingertip on her waist "Now get ready, I'll drop you off at school" 

The next five months had been a disaster, Beth had shaved her head and made jokes about it but she knew she was hurting deep down 

The day before christmas for the first time in months she feels happy, she looked outside of her house to find John kneeling in front of Meg with a ring, she opened her mouth in surprise and then in a smile 

Christmas, almost christmas and it was already full of surprises. Beth was in her last chemo and she had a nice feeling that things would be just fine 

And they were, Beth sent her a message probably too excited to wait to get home 

'I'm free' 

She weeped because her sister would be all right, because everything would be all right, she sped out of her room to the living room and gave the news to everyone, Meg dropped her popcorn and rushed to hug her 

"Took you long enough" She whispered to John as she hugged him 

She makes a portrait of Mr. Laurence and Laurie in a canvas and was quite satisfied with the result 

She spent a week on it and put on it extra effort, it was nothing against what he had done for her family 

"Amy it's beautiful!" Her mother had exclaimed when she showed it before walking towards the Laurence household, nervousness dancing on her skin, what if he didn't liked it? 

Laurie opened the door and smiled down at her, she had the canvas covered with a small white blanket. He looked at it and then at her with a raised eyebrow 

"Is your grandfather home?" She asked and he nodded 

"Sure, what is that?" He asked and closed the door when she stepped into the house and led her into his grandfather's small office and knocked 

"Just a gift" His grandfather yelled at them to come in and then her heart beat rapidly as Laurie left them 

"Miss March, what a nice surprise" She smiled at the old man who set down his pen to look at her 

"Likewise Mr. Laurence, I was worried you wouldn't be home. I-I made this for you" She took the blanket off the canvas with her heart stammering in her ribs 

Mr. Laurence stood up to examinate it, she was looking at it too, to avoid his eyes but looked up when he placed a hand on her shoulder 

"It's beautiful Amy, must have taken you a lot of time" Mr. Laurence said taking it from her grasp while she fidgeted with the blanket on her hands

"It's nothing compared to what you've done for my family" He smiled warmly at her and she sighed into his warm hug 

~

Meg's wedding was a beautiful thing, she said she wanted something simple even though Amy knew she didn't, she just didn't wanted to be burden with a lot of money 

She was wearing a baby blue dress with her hair braided, Mr. Laurence walked Meg down the aisle in the church and then they moved to the party in their Aunt's courtyard which was huge 

She liked Aunt March, sometimes. She liked her when she went to her house and engaged a conversation with her but not when she pressured her to study something she didn't wanted and said that her art won't make her rich 

She had said something about taking a March as a companion to Europe for college, Europe, Amy's dream. She knew Jo would go but she still had hope 

Instead of focusing on the future she tried to be happy for her sister who was dancing in the center of a circle with friends which she was invited into as soon as she joined them 

Beth was still somewhat weak, she was sitting at a table with her pink dress and her hair had already starting to grow and was just on top of her shoulders 

The wedding had been a success, she spent the whole day dancing and laughing as she hadn't before, John whisked her away to a slow dance and then Laurie did too, she looked away as she saw Jo sitting with Beth in a table with Laurie's hands on her waist 

"When I marry I want it to just as pretty" Laurie had said as he twisted her and brought her close to him again 

"Save your sweet side for someone who cares" She retorted but her gaze was soft and yelped when he pinched her waist 

"Don't smart ass me Amy March" She snorted and stepped on his big toe by purpose relishing his pursued lips 

"You love it" 

"I don't" He said shaking his head but his smile said otherwise 

~

Laurie sneezes and rubs his nose despite Amy's complains, she wrapped her hand around his thin wrist and pulls it away 

"Is that supposed to happen?" He asked and Amy turned around to grab the eyeshadow pallette Meg had given her "What is that for?" She ignored his questions and grabbed a brush 

"Eyeshadow" He groaned and slouched on the chair he was sitting "It's not my fault you agreed" 

"Well you invited me it was rude to say no" That was true, she had asked if she could practice make up on him and he had said yes "Besides I'm pretty sure in my masculinity" She laughed throwing her head back 

"Right, because Theodore Laurence says fuck toxic masculinity" She said amused, he grinned at her teasingly and peeked at the open pallette 

"You know that's right" She rolled her eyes picking mustard yellow for his eyes and started to pass the brush over his eyelids, he had really long black lashes and she felt a pang of jealousy, he hummed "That feels nice, I might let you do it again other time" 

"Other time" She muttered and he smirked as if he knew a secret she didn't "What?" He cracked an eye open and she smacked his arm "Don't open your eyes" 

"Sorry" She blended the yellow with a glittery black, after 10 minutes she said "Done" 

"Hmm that's not so bad" He said looking at himself in a mirror and she smiled at him 

"It's almost like painting a canvas" He opened his mouth to protest but Jo yelled at them and footsteps approached them, she set down the brushes and looked at the door expectantly 

"Amy is Teddy here? Beth said that..." She barged into the room and laughed at a blushing Laurie 

~

She's 15 when she gets her first boyfriend, a young dark skin man that is her age and from her class that made her insides twist when he smiled

He's hanging at her house, she's sitting close to him on the couch as they watched a movie, popcorn sitting on her thighs and his arm wrapped around her shoulders

He smells of men perfume as she lays her head on his shoulder, someone opens the front door without even knocking and Laurie steps in hanging off his coat and scarf, always so well dressed talking without even noticing the couple on the couch, and when he does he frowns making Amy scoot away from Simon 

"Who? Who's this? Who are you?" He asked looking down at them "I'm Laurie who are you?" 

"I'm Simon" Her boyfriend said and extended his hand towards Laurie whom watched it with disgust 

"My boyfriend" Laurie's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in a comical way and shook Simon's hand slowly 

"What are your intentions with my Amy?" He asked and she groaned rolling her eyes, slouching on the couch 

"Jo, Laurie is here!" Amy yelled and Simon chuckled 

"I don't get what you mean" Simon said tilting his head to the side 

"What I mean is that this, you see this" He cradled Amy's face in his hands and she blushed feeling embarrassed taking Laurie's hands off of her "She's my baby sister and you'll be sorry if you do anything to her" He threatened with a dead serious expression 

"You done threatening him?" Jo asked looking amused in the stairs 

"I don't know, are we clear?" He asked looking at Simon whom looked clearly threatened but nodded nevertheless "Good" 

~

She sits at her Aunt's couch at her massive house sipping coffee delicately copying her aunt manners, back straight and chin up while Jo was sitting slouching at the couch next to her 

"And that sister of yours? Meg?" She asked crossing her legs 

"She's at her house" Amy answered and her aunt nodded, she had moved to John's house after the wedding and she had visited them multiple times and they looked happy 

"I hope she's happy with the small money she has" Her aunt said and Jo beside her groaned, Aunt March lifted an eyebrow at her 

Later that day Jo left earlier than her since her aunt said she wanted to 'discuss' something with her she thought her aunt was so old fashioned but didn't said anything about it 

"Your sister is so rude" Her aunt said and she smiled at her knowing that it was true, she had no filter 

"She can be sometimes" She replied and her aunt smiled pleased, she felt as if she was playing a part. Pretending to be quiet and composed and acting as if her life was put together 

"Go home and tell your mother that you're accompanying me to Europe when you graduate high school" Her heart dropped to her feet, she got it! She got it! She finally got something Jo didn't! 

"Really?" She asked, a smile growing in her face and the old woman nodded 

"Really, now go" Amy stood up and took her aunt's hand and squeezed it tenderly knowing her aunt wasn't one for physical affection 

"Yes. Yes, thank you aunt March" 

She ran towards home with her long skirt in her hands almost tripping when she stepped from cobblestone to grass 

"Mother, mother! I'm going to Europe" She announced as she opened the door breathing frantically "Aunt March said she would wait until I graduate high school" Marmee looked at her sitting on the couch with her eyebrow slightly furrowed, she felt her heart rising to her throat when her mom rubbed Jo's back 

"Really?" Jo asked and she nodded looking between her mother and sister 

"Yes, she told me when you left" Amy explained and her sister sighed 

"Of course, well deserved Amy. Congrats" Her sister said and her mother faked a smile towards her 

~

Something happens between Laurie and Jo, she leaves for New Haven almost instantly saying she had to settle, she didn't know what happened but if she had to guess she would say that Jo rejected Laurie or that's what his stories said 

She actually never really expected Laurie to confess his obvious feelings for her, she almost didn't wanted him to, she knew how it would result. Jo never sighed after Laurie nor looked at him when he looked away trying to catch a last glance, when she had asked him to be her first kiss she had been oblivious about his feelings for her sister back then, she almost regretted it 

'r u okay?' She responded to one of his stories with a Taylor Swift song and a black background 

'theolaurence:yes' 

'don't lie, you know you can talk to me' 

He didn't answered so she tried her luck 

'i always thought she was aro, should've warned you sorry' She always thought Jo was arosexual but never said it aloud, she was sure her sister didn't even know what it was either 

'theolaurence:what is that?' 

She proceeded to explain him what it was and he only answered with a hm, so it was her she supposed, she talked to Beth about it and she confirmed it was. Jo said to Beth that Laurie said he was in love with her and Jo didn't felt that way so she ran away 

"We should show Laurie he's still welcome" Beth suggested and Amy rubbed her sister's head in agreement 

Even though they weren't that close like Jo and him were she still considered him her friend, one of her best friends at that 

She knew she could count on him on whatever she needed, she resolved herself to show him that he could find that in her, too 

So that's what they did before he left for Boston. She invited him to dinner and watch movies in her house or her room 

"Wake up, wake up!" Beth shook her shoulder and she woke up to find her laptop burning on her thighs and Laurie asleep with his head on her shoulder, she yawned and moved away laughing when Laurie yelped when his head fell 

"What's going on?" Laurie groaned and Beth laughed too 

"Meg is pregnant!" She announced and Amy yelled and moved her laptop to the bed and jumped to hug Bethie, Laurie laughed beside her 

"Where is she?" He asked and Beth motioned downstairs and he ran towards it 

He almost cried when the Marches said goodbye to him, she knew how it must feel. Saying goodbye to the place you grew up in must be hard, she wondered if she would feel the same when she left for Europe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty bad summarizing stuff so I didn't even tried this time lol  
> Hope you guys like it though idk how many chapters it will have but it'll be more than just one


End file.
